


It Takes Four to Tango

by TheBestSY



Series: Zuko's Journey with his Girls [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dominant Zuko (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Submissive Zuko, Ty Luko, Zucest - Freeform, maiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestSY/pseuds/TheBestSY
Summary: Azula interrupts Zuko when he is relaxing with Mai, and well, things just spiral after that. Takes place during S3 E2 "The Headband".
Relationships: Azula/Mai/Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko's Journey with his Girls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940380
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	It Takes Four to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was finally able to finish the next installment in the series. So here it is, as always feel free to leave any feedback whatsoever. Cheers!

Serenity, that was the word that came to mind for him at the moment. 

Zuko and Mai were relaxing together on top of a cliff overlooking the sea in the outskirts of the city. Ever since they returned to the fire nation, they spent as much time as they possibly could with each other. Making up for all the lost time, they adored each other’s company. With her head resting on Zuko’s shoulder, Mai smiled to herself, a genuine smile, the likes of which she was never able to form before Zuko entered her life; it was almost exactly the same for him too. Both of them wanted this feeling to last forever.

“Orange is such an awful color,” Mai broke the silence as the sun began to set. 

Zuko snickered, “You’re so beautiful when you hate the world”.

“I don’t hate you,” she replied. 

“I don’t hate you too,” and with that they both leaned in, closing their eyes, to share a kiss. It was such a simple act, and yet they both felt jolts of electricity run through them from it, as if fireworks had just been set off in their bodies. 

But just as they started, they were interrupted by someone obnoxiously clearing their throat. Zuko and Mai were not pleased. Who would dare disrupt their time like th - oh, of course, it was her. 

“Zuko, could I have a word with you?” Azula asked dryly. 

“Can’t you see we’re busy?!” He responded irritably. He and Mai leaned into each other once again to try and go back to what they were doing. 

But Azula wouldn’t have it, “Oh Mai, Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid”.

“Sounds pretty serious,” she responded as she brought herself up. She maintained a stoic face as she walked away, but she couldn’t help but shoot a quick glare as she passed Azula. 

Azula just smirked, Mai very well may know what exactly she had in mind, but frankly, she didn’t care. 

Zuko sighed, “What do you want Zula?” 

She wasted no time. Taking advantage of Zuko’s relaxed position, she immediately straddled him and pinned his wrists against the ground.

“ZULA WHAT ARE YOU – UMMPH!” Azula proceeded to shove her tongue down Zuko’s throat, tilting her head to get the best angle. She grinded herself against his crotch repeatedly to get a feel of that sweet warmth and it was not long before she felt his bulge press against her.

‘He sure gets excited easily,’ she thought to herself. 

After a minute she separated herself from his face and smirked as she looked down upon Zuko’s swollen lips and his dazed eyes. He looked like he was trying to say something but only a series of sounds were able to escape his mouth. 

Azula rolled her eyes, “Oh come on dum-dum, you really think the reason why I offered you to join me was because I needed your help? Of course not! I am me after all”.

“Then… why?” Zuko managed to get out.

She leaned in closer, nibbling on his sharp jaw, grazing his scarred ear, “Because you are mine. You belong to me Zuzu. I want you, and I always get what I want”.

She kissed him once again, but this time much more gently, with her hands placed on his shoulders to hold herself up. Zuko responded this time, lifting his hands toward her waist and caressing her ass. Azula’s arousal continued to increase as she anticipated getting a taste of her big brother. 

‘How long have I waited to do this again?’ she asked herself, ‘Too long, but no matter, we’re gonna take our time here’.

After another minute, Azula shifted herself until her face was barely a hairsbreadth away from Zuko’s member. She took a quick second to center herself. She pulled down his pants and was shocked when his size and girth shot up and slapped her upside the head. Even after her first time with Zuko back in Ba Sing Se, she was still quite intimidated especially given all of his package. She would die before she ever admitted that though. 

And just as she was about to start, her gloomy friend returned and witnessed the sight of her boyfriend about to receive a blowjob from his sister, her supposed friend. 

Azula just smirked, she couldn’t help herself as she saw Mai’s face, the anger seeping within her. Her face said it all: ‘How dare you?!’. Azula’s smirk equally conveyed a message: ‘What are you going to do about it’.

Mai sighed to herself and resolved to make the most out of the situation. She wasn’t about to let Azula have her way with the man she’d been in love with for years without being involved herself. She approached Zuko, whose face was contorted in a mixture of pleasure and fear, lifted her dress up and sat right on his face. He just stared blankly at her pink prize that was only a few centimeters from his mouth. 

“Lick… NOW!” Mai commanded. And with that Zuko slowly began to massage her sex with his tongue. She had never been this dominant in sex before, but Zuko didn’t mind at all. In fact, he was really into it; as much as he loved domineering in sex, he found that he equally enjoyed being on the receiving end. 

Azula felt her brother’s cock twitch with Mai’s command, and she just had to chuckle to herself. ‘So much for large and in control huh Zuzu,’ she thought to herself. She finally launched her mouth onto his length and forced herself to take him in all the way. Azula savored the taste as she shut her eyes and widened her mouth and began to bob up and down steadily. 

Zuko felt as if his head was going to explode with all that was happening to him right now. This was not his first time with two women, but it was the first time experiencing such aggressive and passionate sex so quickly. Everything seemed to be happening all at once. 

Mai broke him out of his thoughts as she roughly grabbed his hair and grinded herself on his face. Zuko got the message. He inserted his tongue fully into her folds and began to lap her up. He drank in all her juices as if he was a starved man and skillfully danced his tongue against her clit, sucking in to drive her mad. All the while he thrusted his hips and met Azula for each bob to get his dick as far down her throat as he possibly could. 

The sounds of sucking and wet skin that came from their ministrations continued for minutes on end until both members of the fire couple were on the brink of climax. With one final thrust Zuko emptied himself and his sister was all too happy to take it all in. Not long after, Mai threw her head back and cried out as she finished all over Zuko’s face, making sure to not let go of his head for a second. 

The three of them just laid there after that, not really sure what to do next. Zuko felt a little lightheaded but in all the right ways. Mai curled up next to him with her head resting on his shoulder; she had definitely softened from her initial anger, but he could still make out the looks she was shooting at Azula. And of course, Azula was in no mood to be diplomatic and simply kept up that devilish expression on her face. 

The atmosphere seemed to get tenser as Zuko came down from his high. ‘Two girls… two extremely possessive girls fighting over me. What could possible make this worse?’ Zuko asked himself in an unsettled manner. 

And as if on cue, Ty Lee chose to stroll in right then and there to join the others on the cliff.

“Ahhhhh, no fair! You guys started without me!” she said childishly. 

The other three didn’t say a word, just continued panting from their recent activities. Finally, Mai turned to her friend, “Just be glad I’m letting you join in at all!”

Ty Lee let out a bubbly squeal at her friend’s words and approached Zuko. She hadn’t gotten some since Ba Sing Se and she was really looking forward to riding her well-endowed friend into oblivion. But Zuko had other plans. 

He quickly stood up and grabbed Ty Lee and ripped her clothes off and threw her onto the ground so that she lied on her back. She let out an audible “OOPH!” but he didn’t pay attention to that. Something about her jolly voice and the way she’s been toying with him just made Zuko want to pin her wrists and fuck her senselessly for hours. But no, he would compose himself, he had other ideas in mind. 

Similar to what he did with Ty Lee and Jin back in Ba Sing Se, he lifted Azula up and placed her on top of Ty Lee so they were facing each other.

“ZUKO! What the hell are you thinking?!”

“Relax Zula, this is a naughty position Zuko is more than accustomed to,” Ty Lee interjected with a smirk. 

But she was wrong, at least partially. Zuko wasn’t going to do what he did during his first time. He wasn’t even sure if what he thought of doing was pleasurable at all, just something he sometimes dreamt about. A feeling of nervousness came over him, but he resigned to just go for it. If it all went to hell, then he could just change it up again. 

He held his erection as he approached the two girls. He pressed himself up against their slickness, knowing he would need plenty of lubrication for this act. Then, he proceeded to insert himself not inside either one of them but right in between them, slowly, very slowly. 

Azula looked back in confusion, “What the fuck do you think you’re – DOING!?”

She shrieked as Zuko began to thrust himself inside the slight gap firmly and rapidly. His girthy cock was intensely rubbing against both of their pussy’s and the angle enabled him to hit their clit over and over again. 

It was too much, the feeling, just way too much. Combined with their breasts bouncing against each other and their nipples clashing, the stimulation was just so great. Zuko smirked to himself when he looked upon their scrunched-up faces; his idea was working and yet he was only halfway done. 

“HA! My girls! My two little whores! You’ll always be mine, never forget that!” he shouted.

They tried to respond. Wanted, so desperately, to affirm his claim and shout his name out so the whole world could hear. But they couldn’t, their mouths betraying them. All that could come out was scream after scream as Zuko brought them closer to orgasm. 

He wanted to break them, a deep desire coming from within him that wanted to see them drown in pleasure all from his actions. And so, once again in a slow manner, he used his fire bending to heat up his dick all the while maintaining the pace of his thrusts. 

At first Azula and Ty Lee were too caught up to notice it, but then the heat began to send a tingly shock to their bodies. The two then clutched onto each other as way to prevent themselves from violently thrashing their bodies. They wouldn’t last much longer with this overstimulation, and neither would Zuko. 

The three all let go in such a powerful combined finish that their shouts seemed to morph into a roar that would only come from a dragon. Zuko definitely felt like a dragon after all that. They all basked in the afterglow, blissful smiles ever-present on their faces. 

“And Zuko just continues to surprise doesn’t he Zula,” Ty Lee managed while nudging her friend.

“We… are definitely… doing that… again!” Azula replied while trying to catch her breath. 

Zuko stayed silent. His actions spoke loud enough for him, and they indeed said a lot. 

“Quit panting!” Mai exclaimed as she came over, “You two just had your turn, now it’s my turn again, JUST my turn!”

Their sexual escapade continued well into the evening. Zuko taking them on individually, then two at a time, and even all three at a time. When he needed a break, he would just sit back and watch them play with each other, and then he would get right back into the action. 

At the end of it all, Zuko looked upon the night sky, staring at the stars as his three lovers rested next to him. Maybe, just maybe, this actually could work. Maybe, this was the start of something truly special between the four of them.


End file.
